


Bite Me

by broken_fannibal



Category: Fright Night (2011), Good Omens Extended Universe, Twilight (Movies)
Genre: (love that thats a tag), Biting, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, also me keeping a consistent pov throughout the whole fic? yeah apparently thats a thing now, biting kink, in which Peter kinkshames himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 06:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal
Summary: He slumped back onto the mattress and reached down to touch himself. He would not think of him. He would not think of him. He would not- fuck.His brain supplied him with the sensation of cold hands touching him, roaming over his naked body, caressing him. Sharp teeth dragging over his skin, all the sensitive places.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent
Comments: 17
Kudos: 125





	Bite Me

Aro’s arms were wrapped tightly around him, one hand sunk into his hair, pulling his head back, baring his neck. He leaned in and nosed along the expanse of Peter’s neck, so exposed, so vulnerable.

Peter watched closely, his stomach fluttering in fear.

Aro licked his lips and took a small breath. Then he sunk his fangs into Peter’s neck.

He tensed and cried out, his hands flew up to grip at Aro’s coat. He made a guttural noise, took strangled breaths. The piercing pain changed into a dull burn, a strange pulling sensation.

Aro leaned in closer, Peter felt his lips on his neck, closing over the wound.

He could have sworn he felt Aro hum against his neck. The grip in his hair loosened, the hand supported his head and neck now while the other arm wrapped around his back and pulled him closer. He felt Aro’s cold body press against him, much closer than before. Almost their entire bodies were touching now. And yet it was one part in particular that caught his attention. He couldn't place it at first, his brain too occupied with the pain. But then... when he realised, his eyes widened.

Aro was hard.

He took a shuddering breath. And winced as Aro sucked harder on his neck. His grip tightened. His hips started moving a little, grinding against Peter’s hip.

Peter jolted awake, his eyes wide, his heart racing. His hand flew to his neck. Nothing, no wound, no blood.

It was a dream. It must have been. It was just a dream. Only a dream.

But that didn't exactly make it better, did it? Why had he had a dream like that in the first place?

He stared down at the blanket, trying to calm his breathing. And that was when he saw it. The bulge. He pushed the cover back, the realisation already dawning on him but he didn't quite want to believe it. It couldn't be. He groaned and closed his eyes for a moment. He was hard from dreaming about Aro biting him. How fucked up was that?

He slumped back onto the mattress and reached down to touch himself. He would not think of him. He would not think of him. He would not- fuck.

His brain supplied him with the sensation of cold hands touching him, roaming over his naked body, caressing him. Sharp teeth dragging over his skin, all the sensitive places.

His hand sped up. He bit his lip and threw his head back, his eyes squeezed shut. He was so close, so close, almost there.

Aro’s face appeared in his mind, smiling down at him, kissing his chest, up to his neck. Peppering it with kisses before biting down. Hard.

Peter came with a strangled groan.

His breathing had calmed a little and he slowly opened his eyes.

But when he turned to get off the bed, he froze. Aro was there. He was standing directly next to the bed, looking more dignified than the bastard had any right to be. He even looked a little amused.

Peter swore and reached for the blanket to cover himself.

But Aro gripped his wrist. “Would be a shame to hide... this, don't you think?” he smiled, just short of predatory.

“How long have you been here?” Peter hissed, covering his groin with his free hand.

“Long enough to see your beautiful display. Long enough to know what you were thinking about while you touched yourself.”

“Bastard,“ Peter growled. He could feel a blush creeping up his cheeks.

Aro smiled that cold smile again. He reached out to grasp Peter’s chin in his hand and pulling him upright.

Now Peter sat on the edge of the bed, his underwear down around an ankle, his come drying on his stomach. It really couldn't get much more undignified, could it?

Aro pushed a thumb into his mouth. “Suck.”

Peter took a shuddering breath and did as he was told. Aro’s hand was cold against his skin, the thumb in his mouth was like ice. Before he had completely warmed it up, Aro pulled away.

But before he could ask what this was about, he pushed his index and middle finger into Peter’s mouth, pressing down on his tongue. The fingers slid right to the back of his throat, making him gag.

His eyes watered, his vision got a little blurry but he could still make out Aro’s smug grin.

Aro pulled out and pushed him onto his back, crawling onto the bed to loom over him.

Peter swallowed hard and exhaled shakily. He didn't know what Aro was planning. He had to admit that he was a little afraid.

Aro leaned in then, agonisingly slowly. His lips planted feather-light kisses on Peter’s neck.

He clenched his hands in the sheets and could just keep himself from whining.

Icy hands trailed up and down his sides, leaving goosebumps behind wherever they touched. Eventually, they settled on his hips. And Aro soon followed. He kneeled on the floor at the edge of the bed and pulled Peter’s hips forward until his cock was just in front of Aro’s face.

He couldn't bite back a moan. Fuck, he wanted this so badly. But he wouldn't beg. He was above that kind of thing.

Light- almost chaste- kisses were peppered over the insides of his thighs, getting closer and closer to where Peter needed him most.

A cold hand wrapped around his cock, stroking him to hardness. It happened embarrassingly quickly.

And before Peter could prepare himself for it Aro swallowed down his cock, taking it to the hilt in one go.

He shuddered, his hands gripped the sheets tightly.

And then Aro started moving.

It was unlike anything he’d ever experienced. The way his throat tightened in just the right places as he bobbed up and down. The way he never had to stop to breathe. The way he seemed to know just how to touch him.

Peter keened, he couldn't help it.

One of Aro’s hands had slid up, scratching the sensitive skin of his belly and chest, the pads of his fingers brushing over his nipples.

He threw his head back and gritted his teeth.

Aro took him all the way down, his nose pressed into the hair at the base of his cock and swallowed, the red eyes staring into his soul.

It sent Peter tumbling over the edge, making him see stars.

He hadn't even noticed his hands had become tangled in Aro’s hair.

Not until Aro gently pried them free and kissed the inside of his wrist.

Peter stared down to where Aro was still kneeling between his legs, lips on his pulse point.

Their eyes met. A faint smile graced Aro’s features, his expression was peaceful.

Peter closed his eyes, let his head sink back onto the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it please consider leaving kudos/comments! <3


End file.
